


Let's Play Risk, Ladybug

by M1R4CUL0US



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Creepy, Doppelganger, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I surprised myself, I'm proud of this, Inspired By Tumblr, Marinette is way creepy, Nobodyfamousposts, Oblivious Chat Noir, Risk au, Suspicious, Tumblr, Wow, haha - Freeform, seeing double, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1R4CUL0US/pseuds/M1R4CUL0US
Summary: When our favourite feline hero accidentally said the "r" word in front of his spotted partner, she finally gets to experience the nightmare that her classmates experience. Based on and inspired by an AU created by nobodyfamousposts on tumblr. (They're an amazing inspiration and I recommend checking them out! http://nobodyfamousposts.tumblr.com )





	Let's Play Risk, Ladybug

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat atop of the Eiffel Tower. Drained from a recent Akuma battle, they discussed the other hero’s and when/if the miraculous were exchangeable for heroes. Although the thought of it seemed very wrong to ‘share’ miraculouses between people, Mayura had shown them that maybe depending on solely one person for each miraculous might turn against them in the future like it had with the Peacock-themed villain.

“What would we do if we only have the bee miraculous on us but Chloe is captured?” Ladybug slumped into her hand in distress as she thought back to how they had actually lost the miraculous to Mayura.

“It feels dirty, milady... To do that to them. If the situation rises, should we ask them if we could? It’s...” Chat Noir trailed off with a wave of his hand before turning to face the spotted heroine, now sitting with his legs crossed over the other. “It’s not something I feel comfortable doing.”

“I know, Chat, trust me. I know who these people are, and each of them – even Chloe - I don’t want them to feel like I don’t need them by just getting a new person to be the bee, fox, or turtle whenever I need it.” Ladybug looked to her hands, she softly started to kick her legs as they dangled over the edge of the structure, catching onto a strong breeze to blow them up.

“Could we keep going through the other miraculouses? Is that an option?” Chat asked as he and Ladybug locked gazes.

“We can’t keep doing it forever. We can’t let hawkmoth figure out just how many miraculouses there are in Paris.” Ladybug tapped her lip in thought, “it’s bad enough for him to know about the other three right now!”

“Four, buginette, you forgot about Alix.” Chat added on gently.

“My point precisely! He won’t give up now that he knows there will be even more heroes out! How can we protect them AND prepare them for their future roles as heroes while ALSO fighting akuma after akuma AND living normal lives between all that?” Ladybug lists as she throws her hands in front of her and sweeps them to encompass the city.

“I have to agree, that is an issue. But don’t think that life is in between hero duties, My Lady, your civilian life always comes first.” Chat reminds her, resting a clawed hand on one of her elbows, looking to it as he did so. If Ladybug had seen it, she would have called the expression that flashed across his face ‘hollow’ in every sense of the word.

“It’s my job.” She defends it unconsciously, even as Chat’s words brewed in her mind.

“It’s something we must do, but we cannot risk forgetting about those around us in everyday li-” Chat cut himself off as a familiar blue-haired girl’s steps echoed on the metal behind them.

“Chat Noir, did you say Risk?” Marinette asks, her smile wide and warm, her eyes unreadable – unrelenting and almost inhuman.

“Me- arinette!” Ladybug called in shock. What kind of Akuma was this?! What was her purpose?

“Marinette!” Chat Noir greeted happily. “I don’t think I have gotten a chance to talk to you since the Evillustrator incident! You must have missed this cat, I'm sure~” Chat flexed as he turned to face Ladybug to smile and mouth ‘she missed me’, all the while Ladybug could only stare.

“Of course I did. I missed you, silly kitty!” the other Marinette’s voice sent chills down Ladybug’s back. If she sounded this creepy every day, Marinette would never understand how Alya could handle being near her. Is this what she sounded like to everyone?

  
“I missed you a lot and I'm so happy to find you two up here!” ‘Marinette’ turned to face ladybug, “would it be okay if we play a game of Risk? It will be fun, I promise!” Chat Noir put his arm around the Marinette in front of them and said that he and Ladybug would have to convene about it in private for just a moment.

Chat Noir tries to turn the two heroes away from the civilian – with game in her hands – so she couldn’t read their lips, but Ladybug refused to turn her back on the girl. What would happen if they both looked away from ‘Marinette’, she wondered.

“Ladybug, I'm going to warn you right now, I know for a fact that this girl is ruthless at the game. I’ve seen grown men and women lose to her, but do you want to try to beat her? I heard that she’s beaten one of her classmates over 40 times.” He whispered into Ladybug’s ear as she still stared at her doppelganger.

A sort of acceptance had settled in her stomach with how the smile on the Marinette in front of her didn’t move the entire time that they stared at each other.

“I love risk. Let’s play, Marinette.” Ladybug smiled, hiding all expressions from her voice except for joy – her smile though, could use some work, as it still showed her distrust of the figure before her.

Chat Noir discussed between the two bluenettes about where they should play, as the winds were too strong and could risk losing parts of the game. They all agreed on playing at a table in the back of the dupain-cheng patisserie – where Marinette’s parents would be sure to keep them undisturbed (unless an akuma showed up of course).

The game started with the three of them, and pastries set aside, “just in case” her parents said. But within an hour and a half, Chat Noir was defeated by the masked girl and treated himself to the treats for surviving that long against the two ruthless girls.

Two more hours had passed before Chat had begun to question if the girls had even breathed with how concentrated they were. Ladybug had barely made any noise as she retrieved her cards and Marinette would only hum a tune that Chat didn’t recognize every now and then. How Ladybug had survived this long amazed Chat noir that he almost stood up and cheered for her when she successfully claimed New Guinea – but he didn’t as he was a friend of Marinette’s as well as a spectator.

The time came for the game to end when Ladybug had blown Marinette out of the water on an attack for India and had ripped the land out from under the feet of her last two armies. Marinette stood and packed up the game.

  
“I know when I am bested. You are truly the better of us.” Were her parting words to Ladybug as she turned and exited the glass front door. Ladybug thought to herself how that phrase could also be taken in the sense of who was the better Marinette. What would have happened if she lost to the false Marinette? Despite the sparse amount of people on the street, Ladybug quickly lost track of the girl with the board game.

“Wow! My two favourite people in the same place for the first time!” Chat smiled as the tense atmosphere was replaced with a joy-filled and victorious one.

Someone had beaten Marinette and it was none other than his lady! Although he was sad to see his friend get beaten, he was relieved that the one to do so was Ladybug. He knew that Ladybug wouldn’t gloat over her victory and rub it in Marinette’s face.

They both had accepted Ladybug’s victory like someone accepted law. Chat had then left for the night after giving Ladybug a fist bump and wishing her a “meow-velous” evening.

Ladybug simply sat back down in the chair that she had sat in for the past four hours and wondered what exactly she had just encountered. It didn’t act like any akuma she had ever seen. She detransformed and grabbed her phone to type up a message, maybe Alya had some insight.


End file.
